Mazashi, Kazuro
Mazashi, Kazuro is a fourteen year old Shinobi of Konohagakure. He has a younger brother who resembles his mother, while he resembles his father. His current rank status in his village is Chunin. He, his brother Tatsuro, his older cousin Yukuro , and his younger cousin Kojuro are all a part of the Mazashi Clan. Kazuro is the current leader of the clan as-well, since he meets the clan scroll’s criteria. Personality: When it’s time to relax, Kazuro is never hesitant in doing so. He’s mostly tranquil and has shown that discipline is a main archive of his behavior, meaning he’s the type to back away from a meaningless argument or debate. He hangs around the village square with his squad mates, Ryuuko and Tiberius , on the regular. Though, as of late, they’ve all been doing their own thing. Despite his tranquility, social wise, he’s a hard-worker when it comes to training. It’s definitely reflected in his fighting style, as-well. Since his Chunin promotion, he hasn't showed any change when it comes to his friends. He doesn't act as if he's the toughest or smartest person in the village and didn't allow the promotion to get to his head. The vest, in itself is only a reminder to the people around him that he has worked hard. Despite the age variation between he and his friends, they all respect him. As far as training goes, the sessions are becoming more and more difficult. The same goes for simulations of real shinobi events. Appearance: Build: Ripped. Height: 5’6. Hair-Color: Faded Black Eye-Color: Dark Brown (Though at times, they look black) Gender: Male Attire: Green Flak Jacket, headband, back-pouch, black pants, orange leg-weights. Scar(s): Kazuro has a scar on his left thigh, which was birthed by a Shinobi of Kirigakure. The Shinobi’s name is Nuria, of the Hozuki Clan. Her weapon of choice to create the scar was a Whale Bone. The only time one would see this scar, is if he were to lift up his pants or shorts to purposely reveal it. Other than that, it’s indiscernible. Squad: Team Leon – Mazashi, Kazuro, Ryuuko, and Tiberius. Background: Kazuro is the first born of his parents, leaving Tatsuro as the second child. Their parents have loved and have shown enough affection toward the two siblings. But as kids, Tatsuro saw it a different way. It’s true that their father spent a lot of time with Kazuro, but none-the-less, the love was there. Through it all, Kazuro and Tatsuro have been there for each other. If someone were to at least try to harm his little brother, he’d be right there, ready to inflict the favor on back. As younger kids, they still hung out around Konoha, eating popsicles and simply playing around. At one point, he started to attend Academy classes. It was a nice experience for him and he met so many people, who he is still friends with today. He commenced rapport amongst his classmates, and was deemed the ‘star’ of his class generation. Even as an Academy student, people praised his politeness and his morality in total. One of those people being his current Sensei, Leon . During the training classes, Leon taught him and his classmates how to utilize Taijutsu. Kazuro had already been receiving some kind of Taijutsu training back home, but learning it from Leon was much easier and much more convenient. He learned the background of the Doku no Kamae stance and has been using it in most of his spars and actual battles ever since. Graduation time came and he was chosen to be in Leon’s squad. There was a cycle of switch-a-roes going on in his squad; so technically, he had a total of six squad-mates. Kazuro was Leon’s only student for some time, teaching him powerful Taijutsu techniques and pretty much forged him into his current calibur. They performed tons of drills, which is why Kazuro constantly performs different exercise drills now. Since the Chunin exams were over, he had enough time to train on his own and/or give tips to other aspiring Taijutsu-Specialists in the making. A few of them being Ras, Raisuke, Hope, Soso, Udion, Izuchi, and perhaps June. The Kirigakure versus Konoha war: Just becoming a Genin and all, Kazuro was deployed for warfare against Shin, the current ex-Mizukage of Kirigakure and his handful of loyal shinobi of the village. Kazuro had little training but it was enough for him to survive the war. He didn’t back away, no, he did not back away. With comrades and allies, he fought hard. He and Ryuuko went up against Gammo, a shinobi of Kirigakure who wielded a zanbato. He was strong and fast, indeed, a difficult person to face. None-the-less, with team-work, he and Ryuuko held their own against him in a swift and serious combat round. Though, that caused a dear friend of Kazuro’s to die. With the avoidance, Gammo used the shunshin technique and sliced the next living Genin at the time; Enma. A lot of lives were lost from people who were good friends of Kazuro’s. But in the end, their efforts were not in vein, for Konoha had captured Shin and placed him in solitary confinement for about two years. Deceased Comrades During the War: Hyuuga, Kuro Yukari Essora Nara, Enma Nozomi Hyuuga, April-Tristis Retrieval Mission: For a while, there had been rumors going on about a certain Hyuuga wreaking havoc all over the place. Jakuchu deemed her a traitor toward Konoha and heard that she was somewhere around Sunagakure. He first offered the mission to capture her to Seiryu’s squad, but he declined, since he claimed his squad wasn’t ready for such a mission. Right after, Jakuchu requested for Team Leon to take the mission. It was accepted with ease and eventually, they headed over to Sunagakure . They didn’t go alone, though. A few shinobi from Sunagakure, who were already in Konoha, escorted them back to their village. The trip was rather interesting, and Kazuro sort of enjoyed the experience. He ventured off into the desert, felt the brew of a sand-storm, and observed certain scenery that wasn't common in his home-land. Things really transitioned onto serious matters when they found Tristis, Jakuchu’s ex-wife, instead of April. She was also placed as a fugitive of Konoha and she was not there to greet Team Leon. When she appeared, everyone was hanging around Aurora, the Kazekage. One thing lead to another and the whole village plus Team Leon were told to search for her. Eventually, they found her and the fight began. Kazuro, Ryuuko, and Tiberius all took their respective positions, waiting for a signal to join in on the fight. They weren’t needed though, instead, Aurora and Leon pretty much took care of Tristis. The next obligation was to take Tristis all the way back to Konoha, which they did, with the accompany of Shiori. The Re-appearing Criminal For what seemed like a normal day, soon turned into chaos. The criminals who like to come and cause trouble in Konoha have found out ways to simply breach through. One of them being, entering through the crevices of the village, such as the area around the Uchiha house. The first to knowingly do so and escape alive, numerous times, was Seimu. But why was the Uchiha Clan Leader at the time causing mayhem? The reason was unknown for a little while but soon enough, the truth was revealed. The day Seimu appeared into the village, there were abundant radio reports about him. Kazuma, Kazuro, Seiryu, Kyo, Izumi, and Hitomatsu made their way to the scene. Seimu seemed to have bad-blood with Kazuma, but he did not know why. The death of Sae'ven had been blamed on Kazuma by Seimu himself, which caused Kazuma to be even more confused. A session of words were exchanged from the two Uchihas and before anyone knew it, the fight soon began and restraint was not even an option. Even though Kazuro was a Veteran Genin at the time, the experience sure came into play. He performed one of the many Taijutsu stances that he learned about and kept it throughout the whole conversation. Playing his part, he allowed Seiryu and Kazuma to confront Seimu directly, all while trying to look for an opening. The two had the situation under control until a frantic Hitomatsu scurried away from the scene to seek help. After about ten minutes, Kazuro moved in, and Hitomatsu reappeared bringing reinforcements. Noboru, of Sunagakure, and Shinju of the Aburame clan were the reinforcements. To be honest, bringing Noboru wasn't a bright idea for the simple fact that he had ties with Seimu, along with him being from Sunagakure. The relationship between Konoha and Sunagakure was just mutual, nothing too spectacular. Noboru truly made a fool out of Hitomatsu and Kazuro should've known that something was fishy but it was too late. Noboru, being a Shinobi who utilizes sand as a weapon, used a technique to cover the facial orifices of both Hitomatsu and Kazuro. The two were soon lifted off their feet to hover over the Uchiha house, Noboru controling the sand, while he stood next to Seimu. The originally from Sunagakure shinobi claimed that if Seiryu, Kazuma, Kyo, and Izumi didn't halt on sending anymore attacks, he was going to literally add force to the surrounding sand to either crush the faces of the two captured shinobi or just suffocate them. The lot complied, except for one person who had snuck to the scene. His name was Goukai, soon to become one of Kazuro's many trustworthy companions. Rash in nature, he went for blood. Kazuro was usually one to go with the flow but because Noboru and Seimu were deemed as an evil duo, he tried his best in trying to get out of the facial sand barricade. He started to wear his leg-weights, which weighed him down by a lot. This is really the main reason as to why the sand captured him so easily but they were soon used as a projectile to try and hit Noboru on the head. This failed, due to lack of sight, but Goukai's efforts in saving his comrades was successful. Noboru and Seimu fled the scene, the sand around Hitomatsu and Kazuro's face soon deminished right after. Though, that wasn't the last encounter with Seimu. The Re-appearing Criminal: Second Encounter It wasn't long for Seimu to cause another show. This time he didn't do physical damage in the village, he casted Genjutsu instead. He placed everyone around the lake-front area into a dream-state of mind, giving him lea-way to abduct the new Uchiha clan leader, Kazuma, away from the area. During this point in time, Kazuro was on the other side of the village. Hearing radio reports, again, he rushed to the scene. The only one who didn't seem to be effected was Seiryu, who used his usual technique to create multiple duplicates of himself, to soon perform Kai; the move that releases Genjutsu. The second encounter nearly resembles the last one, but this time, it was taken to more dangerous means. Seimu took Kazuma into the Forest of Death but little did Seimu know, Konoha was already in the brink of rescuing their comrade; or, hastily making plans to do so. Yushiro, Seiryu, Chiya, Kyo, Kazuro, and Goukai went off into the Forest of Death as-well. The one leading this sudden mission was Seiryu, of course. The group's objective was to simply retrieve Kazuma and come back, though they all knew it was going to be much more than planned. The group actually found Siemu and Kazuma quite swift, but they weren't sure if it was them at first glance, since they were on a mountain-ridge. To them, the two looked like miniature people from afar. However, this didn't stop them from gaining less and less distance from the mountain-ridge and soon enough, they were sure Seimu and Kazuma were up there. Seiryu and the rest used the near-by trees to their advantage, while traveling closer and closer to the scene. A conversation is brought up again, yet it was a resume of the last. It had to deal with Sae'ven's apparent death, The Uchiha clan, and Konoha in general. Even from where Seiryu's group had stationed, they could barely hear what the two were conversing about. Soon enough, actions were finally taken. The group continued their quest in rescuing their friend, but Seimu with little effort, casted a miniscule yet effective Genjutsu. This sent everyone but Seiryu the opposite direction. Seiryu, performing Kai, with the use of multiple clones, forced the Genjutsu to fade away. Everyone's view went back to normal, heading back the correct direction again. Goukai, Seiryu, and Kazuro were soon on the offensive. Yushiro stayed in the back of the group, as most skilled medics do, while Chiya and Kyo tried their best to keep up with the three infront of them. Goukai came to an abrupt stop in hopes of creating Doton clones, Seiryu's clones followed along his movements, and Kazuro opened Gate One (Kaimon). Opening Gate One allows Kazuro's restraints to vanish for some time, adding more power to his leg muscles. And with that being in use, his speed was phenomenol, speeding right through the appearing Doton clones and Seiryu's school of clones. While all of this was going on, the conversation ended between the two powerful Uchihas, and transitioned onto a combat of light and dark. Kazuma did contend with Seimu for a short while but the superior Uchiha had gotten the best of him. Kazuro was running up the ridge during this time and so were Seiryu and his legion of clones. Goukai was preparing to throw himself toward the ridge, with the use of his clones, while the other three were still in the background. Worst came to worst, and Kazuma sent himself down the ridge. He lacked eyes, while Seimu lacked morality. Goukai's clones finally chucked him toward the ridge and he managed to catch Kazuma from a dreadful fall, Kazuro made it to the top of the ridge, and the same went for Seiryu. Seimu witnessed the two, plus the clones, make it to his level. The first act of defense was falling off of the ledge to try and escape. Seiryu wasn't having that, and neither was Kazuro. Immediately after the anticipated departure, Seiryu's clones sent a whole bunch of projectiles toward Seimu's body. Majority of them hit but he still managed to survive but was in no shape to continue on to fight. He was lucky enough to fall into the near-by rushing water, or else he wasn't going to make it out either alive or a free man. Goukai placed Kazuma in Yushiro's care and Seiryu, Chiya, and Kyo tagged along for their departure back to Konoha. Kazuro saw Seimu fall into the water, feeling as if he could find him somewhere. Goukai decided to stay with Kazuro and the two soon did a thorough observation of the area, eventually camping out at the end of the rushing water's trail. Category:People